User blog:SibunaSeason34/4 Years of Sibuna - Anniversary Project - Twitter Mission
To be a true Sibuna, you must allow yourself to help your friends. Right now, all of the Sibunas will be working on a same mission - relive the Anubis fandom. Why? Because as a fandom, we must work together and we must show the world that we exist. We must prove the world that, even a not the most popular show can have a big effect in all of us. This show we all call House of Anubis. On New Years Eve, a show titled after an Egyptian God premiered in the United States. It was an English version of Het Huis Anubis made in the Netherlands. That show, was the first ever show made in Nickelodeon which involves British actors, the only Nickelodeon show that was made in United Kingdom. The only show with a genre called mystery. Not only a show, episode to episode, 5 episodes a week, we all watched that show. We were all confused about how different it was from any other Nickelodeon shows. But, throughout the very first season, we may have not realised it, but, something is us all - changed. Something imposibly to explain happened. Something magical. Something that made us more excited than ever. We didn't care about the not so perfect acting, because we knew that's just a start. We didn't care about a few filming mistakes or the show its' self being weird. No. Because all were appreciating the fact that this show has begun and what did we do? We continued watching it. We loved it. Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Mick made us laugh. Nina, made us excited, made us interested in the show. Fabian, surprised us with how sweet he was to Nina. Fabina. Patricia, wasn't a perfectly developed character - but, somehow she was perfect. We all loved her, I mean, guys, honestly, didn't we just adore Patsy? All of us shipped Patrome. All of us shipped Fabina. Some of us shipped Mickra, some of us shipped Mamber. People like me shipped Amfie. The food fight made us smile. Mick always eating something made us cry. (well, not really, but that's not my point.) WHERE'S JOY?!?! made us curious. We understood both - Nina and Patricia, and we didn't really blame anyone of them, because we understood both situations. When Joy sat in the car - we panicked, we were scared, worried, and confused. 'WAS SHE KILLED?' we thought. 'WHERE IS JOY?!' we asked. Sarah - we all loved, even though she looked like a total weirdo. It went on. Everything went on going, the show never stopped. The attic made us more curious than ever. And the entire show its' self - it was something we have never seen before. People said the show is boring. If you are one of the people who still say that, screw you, get outta here. But, even if it seemed boring at times, it didn't stop us from watching. We all loved it. Yes, face the fact, you loved it. You become obsessed with this show. Not only the mystery, but the characters, the couples, the jokes and drama. You loved everything in the show, even the smallest parts like Fabian bringing Nina water when she was talking on the phone with her gran. 'How's Harry Potter land?' she said. You giggled. Everything that was in the show - it goed on and on, the plot changed, the characters grew up on us, grew up in front of us. Throughout the entire drama and danger happening around, they all survived and in the end - they were all friends again. There were laughs, there were tears, there were cheers, there was a mystery, there was a break-up, but everything just made the show more interesting, and even when it had some ups and downs - we still loved it! We still watched it! We never stopped! Apart from Nathalia Ramos leaving the show, ugh, guys, really? Stop supporting the show because a main character left? We all adored this show to pieces, and we still love it now. Admit it, you do love it. If you could, you'd bring it back. Not for yourself, but for the fandom. I, myself, am not really sure if another season would work or not, but, if I had that chance to take it - I would. Because I know there are people out there who still want to watch this show. Unfortunately, all great things must come to an end someday. But, that must not stop us from supporting those kind of things! Think about this straight : the cast, the crew, Nickelodeon, lime pictures, the writers, they dedicated 3 years of their live to make show for the people who will welcome it to their hearts - people like us - Sibunas. And, what did we do? So far, nothing huge, apart from the worldwide trends and appreciation projects like edits, videos and all that kind of stuff. But, right now, I think it's time we, as a fandom,' as '''a group of people who stick together and care for each other', create something big for the cast and everyone who had anything to do with the show. Including Nickelodeon and TeenNick. If you still hate on them for cancelling the show, I will cut you. I'm kidding. My sarcasm is the worst. That's when I decided to make something that everyone could remember, because even when we, Sibunas, can't really meet in real world, we can still do things that everyone would remember, online, we can still do things that can make the cast and everyone cheer up, cry in the tears of happiness of what an amazing show ''Anubis ''was. We can do something, that will change our fandom to the better, something that would show the world that we're very grateful to everyone for giving this show a chance, and leading it to three seasons and a graduation special, ''Touchstone of Ra. And, this celebration, I think a perfect date would be the 1st of January - 2015. Why? Because on that day, 4 years ago, this show first aired in the United States. That day, we all started supporting. Maybe later, of course, but that's not really the point. The point is who we are now. We are a fandom. We are Sibunas. "We're in this together, and we're going to succed because we won't let each other give up. And we won't let each other fail." I couldn't let myself go offline before I told you all about this. We need to prepare good for this project before it starts. First of all, I was thinking about making a fandom tribute video for the show, and me and a few other peeps on twitter and the wikia have agreed, but, the problem is - I couldn't find a really talented expert in video making! I mean, yeah, there are many amazing fan videos of HOA on youtube, but for this huge celebration, I want the video to be special, and I was thinking about making a competition, but that would be selfish. So, if you wanna volunteer and really think you are good at making tribute videos, message me or tweet me on twitter @SibunaSeason34. Next up, my good friend Rom (@DaGrandeSibuna) thought of an idea to trend #4YearsofSibuna and do many other stuff, so let's hear it. She suggested me to suggest the fandom to do those things: *Tweet '''''all of the best, funniest, sadest, scariest and tearful memories from the show, from all of the seasons, including pictures and videos, using the hashtag #4YearsofSibuna all day long. Maybe even trend the hastag! *Put #4YearsOfSibuna and #HouseofAnubis hashtags in our descriptions. *Change our names to the hashtag #4YearsofSibuna or #AnubisMemories. *Change our icons to something related to the project. (if you have any ideas, tweet me or comment below) *Tweet the cast thanking them for amazing years and for some of the funny memories. What do you guys think? Will you help with the project? Please post your thoughts down there below. Be a true Sibuna and join! :) Thanks for reading. Remember: Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna. Yours sincerelly, David ~ @SibunaSeason34 Category:Blog posts